Claimed Badfic
This is a list of all claimed badfic; that is, badfic which a PPCer intends to tackle as a mission. You may claim a fic before receiving Permission, but make sure you note that your claim is pending Permission so we don't get confused and think you're jumping the gun. If you claim something from the list of unclaimed badfic or otherwise, make sure to: * Add your claim here, including the title with link, story summary, and rating, just for the masochistic among us who actually like reading badfic, the poor insane souls. * Place your claim in alphabetical order in the appropriate category, which would be the fandom that it comes from unless it is a crossover, in which case put it in Crossovers and note which fandoms are crossed. (Note that The, A'', and ''An don't count for alphabetical order.) * Clearly label it with your name or the name(s) of your agent(s) and the date of your claim. Please be aware that very old claims (generally 18+ months) may be bumped back to the Unclaimed Badfic page or, if the badfic is no longer available, deleted entirely. * You may include comments of your own. If you do, please make them brief and italicized. Thanks! If you remove something from this list, make sure to remove it completely. That includes its category if it was the only fic in it. Doing so reduces clutter and confusion. If you have KILLED something from this list, make sure it gets removed to the list of killed badfic. For those depressed by the quantity of badfic, the above list may cheer you up. Maybe. LAST CLEANUP: eatpraylove, 10:46 am EST, June 29, 2019. Crossovers * "Artemis's Magical Child." - Unrated (Contains mentions of sex, discussion of child abandonment, and mention of child abuse, all tangential) Percy Jackson and the Olympians x Harry Potter x Marvel Cinematic Universe. Claimed by Cicada, Pending Permission, July 9, 2019. ** Harry Potter is abandoned in the woods by the Dursleys and is swiftly picked up by Zoë Nightshade, and just as rapidly adopted by Artemis, replacing his DNA with that of Zoë and Artemis, which turns him into a girl. After Zeus finds out about this, he distributes adoption ritual potions to several goddesses, who proceed to adopt 5 small children with their new Hunter soulmates, one per goddess. * "Cursor's Canim - T rated - Codex Alera x Harry Potter. Claimed by Hardric and Matt Cipher, 27 February 2016. (Claim renewed the 15th August 2018) ** Sentenced to Death through the Vale, Harry gets a very different result then Death. Sent to the world of Alera, with a different body, different name, and different destiny, can he help in the war against the Vord? Or will he be... Devoured? R&R SPOILERS! ** Hardric's notes: Thankfully this horror never went beyond the first part of Codex Alera's first tome. Needless to say, canon is utterly slaughtered. The prologue is set in the Potterverse, and you could get a complete charge list from it. I really hope this guy is a troll. I want to believe there's still hope for mankind. * "Equestria girlstale" - T rated - My Little Pony ''x ''Undertale. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, May 14, 2016. Claim renewed on June 24, 2019. ** Everyone was free from hatred, except for Sans. Sure everyone loved him, but he hated himself. He couldn't protect his brother. Soon Chara kills him, or does she? He turns human and meets 7 girls, all of which you might know. he finds his brother. T for suicide attempts and some scary nightmares, plus realistic drama WARNING! OOC! LOTS OF OOC * "Harry Potter and Claire Smith Adventures Book One" - K+ rated - Harry Potter x Doctor Who. Claimed by Iximaz and Silenthunder October 7, 2015. (Renewed June 10, 2017. Re-renewed June 28, 2019.) ** Follow Claire Smith (daughter of a Timelord, the Doctor and Sirius Black's twin sister Carina Black) as she attends Hogwarts and becomes friends with the Golden Trio (now Golden Quartet). She unravels the mystery of her parents disappearance and why she's at the top of Voldemort's hit list along with her best friend Harry Potter. Claire discovers Some Things Aren't to be Easy. ** Iximaz's note: So, a daughter of Sirius Black's twin sister and the Doctor is sent to be raised by the Weasleys and turns into the biggest brat imaginable. Oh, and the Master is out to get her. ** Silenthunder's note:'' SHE IS ONE OF THE MOST INFURIATING SUES I HAVE EVER KNOWN. I HATE HER. END OF STORY.'' * "Inside out 2 Maelstrom" - K+ rated - Inside Out X Big Hero 6 ''X ''Frozen. ''Claimed by SkarmorySilver, May 28, 2016. Claim renewed on June 24, 2019. ** Two years after Inside Out Riley Meets a superhero, but will he save her or the opposite, especially with the newest threat to Big hero 6 Maelstrom. ** ''SkarmorySilver's note: I'm sorry, but ''what? Riley moved to San Francisco, while the BH6 canons live in San Frans''okyo'', which is a fictional city. Big difference. And the story only gets more ridiculous from there, with terrible grammar and Frozen canons appearing out of nowhere! As a proud Disney fan, I am not amused.'' * "Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Truth or Dare" - T rated - Kingdom Hearts x Final Fantasy. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** A bunch of KH and FF characters forced against their own will to do what YOU want them to! 8D * "Leaf-bare Lake" - T rated - Warriors X Rise of the Guardians. Claimed by SkarmorySilver and Silenthunder, May 28, 2016. Claim renewed on June 24, 2019. ** This woodland story is about 3 different paths, 2 different species 1 lake. When "a threat worse than Tigerstar" threatens the lakeside territories, will Firestar and Jack Frost be able to save the Clans and the lake? * The Legend of the Hunger Games Book 1 - K+ rated - The Hunger Games X The Legend of Zelda. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, September 3, 2016. Claim renewed on June 24, 2019. ** What would happen if Link was Peeta's younger brother, and the threesome of Kat, Peeta, and Link were sent to the Hunger Games? Team Gale included with as minor romance as possible. * "The Lunar Mage" - rated T - Pokémon X Fire Emblem X Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Claimed by Silv, January 6, 2020. ** Begins during The Titan's Curse. Eleven years ago, Artemis created a child of her own, but it was a boy. She sent the child to the Pokémon world, where he grew up. The year is now 2014, 11 years later, the same year Percy Jackson retrieved the Golden Fleece. The son of Artemis will have to face various threats to the two worlds he belongs to: The Greek world and the Pokémon world. ** Silv's note: It's worse in ways you don't expect. The OC is eleven and shipped with a supposedly two thousand year old Lunala. * "Midnight Star" - Percy Jackson and the Olympians ''x ''Twilight. T-rated. Claimed by SkarmorySilver and Scapegrace, April 22, 2016. Claim renewed on June 24, 2019. ** Bella never came to Forks. Instead, her cousin Susan Dawson moved in with her uncle . And after moving to Forks, she met the Cullens and found herself drawn to Edward. But the Cullens aren't the only ones with a secret . . . Edward/OC. Abandoned. ** SkarmorySilver's note: Belated claim because we're already working on the mission into this thing. * "The Most Men's Rights Activist Fanfic Ever Made," "MRA Effect," and "The Land Before MRA" - M rated - Frozen x Mass Effect x The Land Before Time. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, February 5, 2015. Claim renewed on June 24, 2019. ** A commission to some friends on Tumblr, starring OC Rebecca Christiana Jasmina Xaila Rodrigues Diogo Velazquez against Elsa and her evil whore army of femnazis. ** SkarmorySilver's notes: Do I really need to explain anything else? * "Pinkie and Her Half Sister" - T rated - Harry Potter x My Little Pony x Kingdom Hearts. Claimed by Aurora Morningstar, January 5, 2020, pending permission. ** After the death of Lily Potter, a letter was sent to Pinkie, and one thing lead to another, she finds she has a sister in another world. Now she has to raise her to the best she could be, while also leading other students as a headmistress at a academy. friendships, betrayals, and with everything else, what's a girl to do? (Fem Harry x Multi, Pinkie Pie x Discord) ** In this case, 'Multi' means eleven characters, including the OCs. Other highlights include severe but unspecified timeline distortion, the stock Dumbledore and Weasley bashing, the creation of a new House with a flag literally covered in Sue Colors and a main Sue with no less than sixteen listed uncanon abilities. * "The Shadow Chronicles" - T rated - Harry Potter x Chronicles of Narnia x Lord of the Rings. Claimed by Tawaki July 15, 2019 ** Harry Potter made a wish to change the way things turned out in the war and fate gave him a second chance. He ends up in an alternate universe as a girl, with a family that neglects her, an arrogant brother AND it is Grindewald that is the dark lord, not Voldemort. As time progresses though she finds out just exactly who she is. ** To clarify, she is Harry's sister, not a Female!Harry, but she is one of the finest examples of Perfect!Sue I have ever seen. She is the Imperial queen of Narnia, an OOC Galadriel is her childhood friend, she has a suite room all to herself in Hogwarts...! * "Silent Studio" - M rated - Animaniacs x Silent Hill. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** A nice town, a studio and a toon who have a troble past. If anyone decided to flame or troll this story, please read my profile at least. * "Tale of two hearts" - T rated - Star Trek: 2009 x Doctor Who. Claim renewed by Neshomeh and Iximaz on June 24, 2019. ** She is no longer home, she is lost, out of her own time. She start a new life on earth, but never forgot her past. She has a new family, but never forgot her old one. She is one of the last of her kind, she keeps it hidden so she won't get pitied. She is a Time-lady and she will do anything to protect the one that she love. Her name is ... Greyavia. ** Excuse us, we'll be over here laughing our butts off as the jokes write themselves. * "Topaz Space Vampire Monkeys From Space" - T rated - Twilight x The Lord of the Rings x every random canon the author could think of. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** its teh best evar Anime and Manga Free! Iwatobi Swim Club * "Chlorine Grown Roses" - T rated. Claimed by eatpraylove August 19, 2018. ** Azusa tachibana had everything...until her parents got murdered. One day she gets a letter from her long lost cousin Makoto...and her life changes... Will it be for the better or the worse? Special thanks to akitommichan for spellcheck! NO MEAN REVEIWS! Rated T for cussing! ** Behold, the My Immortal of the ''Free! fandom. Not like I needed an excuse to watch the show again or anything... '' Sailor Moon * "Chibiusa's Seventh Birthday" - Not rated, but it is a Legendary Badfic - NSFW/NSFB. Claimed by Mirage Fontane April 13, 2019. ** This is a hentai story about ChibiUsa. If you don't like Incest, Child sex, lesbian sex, bondage, anal sex,or things like that you probably shouldn't read this. In this story, ChibiUsa has sex of some sort with every senshi. ** Mirage's notes: Oh, this thing is going down'', and in flames.'' Comics Garfield * "The Adventures of Garfield and Rapunzel" - K rated. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** A pretty Siamese cat sneaks into Garfield's house to steal food. When he catches her at it, she convinces him to accompany her on her quest to right the injustices of the world. Film The Chronicles of Narnia * "The Daughter's Tale" - K rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Arneia has her own path to follow in Narnia, which she will find will cross with those of her saviours. Peter/OC. ** This Sue claims to be the glaurunging '''daughter' of Aslan. She's not a lioness, by the way, but rather a human. Also known as the Swordmaiden of Narnia, and has what seems to be a very improbable sword. This might make a good Suevenir (pun intended) for the agents that take on this mission. The story follows the movieverse version of The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe. ~Pretzel'' King Kong * "Skull Island-The Place of Your Nightmares" - K+ rated. Claimed by SkarmorySilver and eatpraylove, April 28, 2015. Renewed June 10, 2017. Claim renewed on June 24, 2019. ** Brieanna Adams is a huge fan of King Kong! But when she gets thrown into the 2005 movie, Brieanna must reach the end of the movie without dying or screwing up the plot. She manages to catch Jimmy's eye, like she always wanted, but what happens when she does screw up the plot? Can she make it back home? Does she want to go back home? JimmyXOC ** SkarmorySilver's note: And true to the summary, she ends up taking the place of Ann in the actual movie, effectively overturning more or less the entirety of the plot in one single motion. Marvel Cinematic Universe * "Agent Clover the Hacker" - T rated. Claimed by Storme Hawk, March 25th 2016. Renewed as Novastorme August 15th 2018. ** She's the youngest hacker in the world, and Johann Schmidt wants her to use her for his latest plan to rule the world. She's placed under the protection of the Avengers, with Hawkeye taking aim on her heart. Is she the new Avenger? Clint/OC. ** Just wrapped up at 35 chapters. Our Sue's a genius hacker, a trained spy, a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, and Hawkeye's equal when it comes to ranged weapons. * "Daughter of the Captain" - K+ rated. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** Katie Rogers is the daughter of Captain America. She will face hardships growing up, dealing with lies, love, leadership and having two lives. How will she cope and deal with her immediate problems? Read to find out. * "My Name is Classified" - T rated. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** When I was five years old, I met the Winter Soldier for the first time as he wrenched the steering wheel from my dad's hands. It was also the year I had gotten into my first car accident. I was five, I was taught how to shoot a fully automated weapon. Half a decade into my life, I enjoyed seeing a life end at my hand. I was five years old when I figured out that I was a mutant. * "A Shot at Love" - T rated. Belated claim by eatpraylove February 12, 2017. Claim renewed August 19, 2018. ** When Taylor Barton agreed to help Steve find Bucky she never imagined she would fall for him...and Bucky didn't think he would fall for her. Can they juggle a relationship on top of being a part of the earths mightiest heroes? Can Taylor help Bucky heal and can Bucky convince Taylor to open up about her past? ** I really need to be more timely about these claims. Anyway, she's Clint's equally-talented sister, the timeline is a little uncertain (not helped by the total lack of proper scene transitions), the relationship gets practically no on-screen development at all, and a bunch of other things I don't have the space to put here. Pirates of the Caribbean * "Life of Sara Gallar" - T rated. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** Story of Sara gallar who doesn't like her present life. She wants some adventure and her big adventure begins when finds herself in a strange ship.DavyOC rated T for now. this story doesn´t follow the movie * "A Tale to Tell" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** COTBP: Rachelle Swann has lived in Port Royal for eight years, ever since Governor Swann took her in. But a pirate raid, and the subsequent kidnapping, leaves old memories burgeoning from a suppressed past as she attempts to return home unscathed. Jack/OC ** DawnFire's note: A tale to tell, yes—but an awful one. This Sue manages to be Elizabeth's semi-amnesiac adopted sister, Jack's former (and later, current) lover, and, of all things, Barbossa's daughter. She has a French name in England, at a time when the French and the English were not on particularly friendly terms, doesn't know Elizabeth's personality '''at all', despite living with her for eight years, and is apparently such close BFFs with Will that he calls her 'Rachelle', rather than 'Miss Swann'. She also steals lines and throws everyone (especially Jack) out of character. And, do you want to know something else? This fic is so bad that I actually took most of these charges from just the first chapter and some brief skimming of a chapter or two in the middle. I shudder to think just how awful the entire fic is...'' * "The Valley to a Pirate's Life" - T rated. Claimed by SunAndMoon July 2, 2019 ** Captain Valencia 'Valley' Sparrow is many things: a teenager, a pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow's adoptive sister, etc. Her fiery Spanish attitude and charming personality help her get along nicely with her infamous older brother. The adventures that they embark on will define who they really are, and people will begging to see through the deceitfulness of the Sparrows. Set in PotC 1 Star Wars * "Different" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** An Ahsoka/OC fic I've decided to remake Different, so reread Chapters 1-3 before you read Ch. 4, and be sure to tell me what you think of the remake ** Standard Stu who—like nearly every OC in the Star Wars The Clone Wars section—romances Ahsoka. * "Heart of Darkness" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** AU: Vader finds Leia at an early age. Is the redemption of the Dark Lord at hand? Or will the Princess fall into darkness. Follow Leia as she grows up to be a loving daughter, dependable friend, swoop bike fanatic, chic shopaholic, and Sith Lord. ** Well... Leia's Replaced by a massive Sue that uses the Dark Side without being corrupted, Vader becomes a caring father... there are also some SPaG mistakes. And this thing is '''huge': 49 chapters.'' * "Once Upon A Star" - M rated. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** What if Star Wars didn't take place in a Galaxy far far away? What if it was on one world filled with mythical creatures and magic? What would the story be like? Read on to find out. Rated M to be safe. Treasure Planet * "The Cat and the Cabin Boy" - T rated but some NSFW language and concepts. NSFB Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** The most beautiful love story of all time ** Earlier notes said this was clearly a trollfic. Bring a sense of humor. Literature Harry Potter * "The Adventure of Harry and Rose Potter" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** What if Harry wasn't an only child? What if he had a twin sister named Rose Lilian Potter? This is her story. Born on August 1, she was sent into hiding and went to live with James' sister Jenny who then fled to America to flee from Voldy. re-written ** Caddy's Note: OCs interposing themselves into key positions, the sue being his long lost twin sister, you'd almost think they were intelligent and planning this... * "Alyssa Reynolds and the Soul Collectors" - K+ rated. Claimed by Zingenmir (Claim renewed February 10, 2020) ** Alyssa has an American exchange student as a roommate! At first, everything is all fun and games, but then the mysterious Soul Collectors come after Ruby. Who are the Soul Collectors? Why do they want Ruby? And why isn't Voldemort showing his face? ** DawnFire's note: You'd think from the summary that there might be '''some' depth to the story, but nooo...it's just a two-chapter anime-fest. At Hogwarts. Complete with bad SPaG, too. Almost completely nonsensical.'' * "Becoming Female" - T rated. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** Who will Harry end up with after turning into a girl! femHarry/Draco Ron AND Pansy bashing Make sure to write lots of reviews for me! * "The Creation of Life" - M rated. Claimed renewed by Neshomeh on June 24, 2019. ** Snape teaches girls sex ed. in Luna's year. Turns out he really isn't made of stone. Rated for sexual content and swearing, just to be safe, though there isn't graphic sex. ** "Snape teaches sex-ed" can be done well. This, however, is a horrifying Severus Snape/Luna Lovegood shipfic that definitely knows what it is doing is wrong and does it anyway. You may commence screaming internally forever. * "The Deadly Twin" - M rated. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** Where can you go if you are dead, then meet your almost twin who is dead, while joined by your wife who is bonded to you. Then Zeus makes a decision along with the other godesses. Then will you revenge Dumbledore who killed you. Please, this is M rated for everything, but no slash. * "The Diamond Tears of the Black Court" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Aira had been told shes a witch,shes okay with that.But with Dumbledores unusual behaviour towards her and the forbidden forest calling her,shes having doubts to whether she is what they say she is,her magicks different to the others, then theres them... ** Filled with extremely pretentious and meaningless purple prose and centers around a completely unbelievable jerkass protagonist who gets everything handed to her by divine will of her author. * "Dragon Princess" - Unrated, close to T. Claimed by Iximaz 23 October 2017. Claim renewed 24 June 2019. ** Hydra Ambrosia is a peculiar character who comes to Hogwarts in her fifth year. She is soon a popular girl and she becomes loved by everybody, especially a certain boy called Remus Lupin. "You are so beautiful." He murmured, pushing the hair behind my ear. "I don't care if you've murdered people, or if you are a dragon. I still love you the same, I will never stop." * "The Girl who Tamed Unicorns" - K rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** The story of a new arrival at Hogwarts. Sorry, this is a bad summary, but I'm new at this. ** The new arrival turns out to be a Sue (surprise, surprise!), the most beautiful girl the boys have ever seen, and such a natural at magic that she can outperform Hermione despite having no formal tuition before, and the fic being set in their 4th year. * "Harry Potter and the Guardians of Hogwarts" - T rated. Claimed by Storme Hawk March 25th, 2016. Renewed as Novastorme August 15th 2018. ** Harry's third year at Hogwarts, a time of worry as Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban, however when two mysterious people and a fifth house appear things are going to get thrown on their head. Full Summary Inside, Canon up to Third Year. AU, slight Molly/Dumbledore Bashing, Eventual Harry/Hermione Smart!Powerful!Grey!Harry. On Hiatus, pending re-write. * "Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality" - T rated. Claimed by Mikelus and Calliope January 14th, 2018. Renewed June 24, 2019. ** Petunia married a biochemist, and Harry grew up reading science and science fiction. Then came the Hogwarts letter, and a world of intriguing new possibilities to exploit. And new friends, like Hermione Granger, and Professor McGonagall, and Professor Quirrell... COMPLETE. ** Mikelus' note: This one's really bad. Replacement Sue right off the bat, most characters wildly OOC without any real explanation. Made even worse by the author's disinterest in reading any canon from beyond Prisoner of Azkaban, by his own admission. Many basic rules of the series are broken to make Rational!Harry look clever, and none of the main characters really seem to be actually interacting, so much as blatantly manipulating everyone around them. * "Harry Potter and the Wondrous Blood Ritual" - Unrated, NSFW and NSFB - Claimed by Cicada, Pending Permission, July 11, 2019. ** One day after Harry's return to the Dursleys home and he is a wreck. He has suffered another beating at the hand of his Uncle Vernon. But what bothers him is everything that happened in the maze after the Triwizard Tournament. Voldemort returned, using his blood. His Godfather had tried to rescue him, but was killed and the killer was hailed as hero by the Minister of Magic. No one believes him when he says that Voldemort has returned. Dumbledore seemed more concerned about the politics then he did about him. He is thinking of running away. And then an opportunity comes. ** Cicada's note: This is an awful, awful fic. Within the first few chapters, Harry murders someone for a dark ritual. By the end of it, Female!Harry is bathing in the blood of virgin Muggles. * "Here We Go Again" - T rated. Claimed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** At 39 years old Harry Potter is killed. He awakes in a room with the founders. They send him back in time to when he was only ten. Powerful Harry! Independent Harry! Lord Harry! Elemental Harry! Manipulative Dumbledore! Some Weasley bashing. This is my first fanfic. AU Non Canon. R&R, also enjoy. XD * "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" - M rated, NSFW and NSFB trollfic. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** Summary: Harry Potter eventually eats a sandwich and discusses life with a famous author. ** Laburnum has laid claim to the fake Pokémon from chapter seven. * "Hogwarts Exposed" and its sequels - R rated. Claimed by Seafarer 28/3/2015; renewed 19/08/2018 (Permission pending - I'm getting to it, I swear!) ** Hermione hasn't seen her two best friends in five years. Harry has been living a self-imposed exile in the Muggle world and Ron has been imprisoned in Azkaban. Her life is about to change dramatically. ** Seafarer's note: This one's bad. No fewer than four Mary Sues, replacements all over the place, and an undertone of child abuse that makes my skin crawl. This is the first 'fic I feel a burning need to take down personally. * "In this World and the Next" - T rated. Constant swearing. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** Not for Weasley fans, dark beginning and rating is for safety. A Re-do with payback on the menu H/Hr * "It's only a song" - K+ rated. Claimed by Storme Hawk, 6th May 2016. Renewed as Novastorme August 15th 2018. ** What happens when a new girl arrives during Harry's sixth year? What will happen when she gets involved in the lives of others? Will she ruin the Trio's friendship? Or make it stronger? * "Ival Pythonica" - M rated, NSFW. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** A deadly curse is placed on Megan Malfoy forcing her into sex with Snape and Lupin every day for seven days to save her life. What happens when a man who loves her must share her with one of his longest standing enemies? OFC, F/M, WIP. * "The Last War" - M rated, NSFW. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** Harry and Hermione soon find themselves wondering what they ever saw in the Weasleys. But will they finally recognize their love for one another? And what devastating consequences will happen when they do? H/Hr Don't like it? DON'T READ IT. * "My Boys" - M rated, NSFW/B. Claimed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** OCxGeorge,OCxFred,OCxSnape,OCxDraco and possible some Drarry and OCxHarry. Fred died in the final battle but what happens when the girl he and George both love is pregnant? And she's living with Draco? Rated M for a reason ** In case you didn't guess, the OC referenced in all the pairings in the summary is the same one each time, and she's a Slytherin -- George, Fred, and Harry are of course well known in the canon for their fondness of people from that particular House. However, it's her pairing with Snape that I found the most disturbing, given that she's just 13 at the time. ** Zingenmir's notes: From skimming the first two chapters, she's also Sirius' daughter and a year older than the other kids in her year. She's also visited him in Azkaban and believes very firmly that he's innocent. As to the Snape thing, that shows up at the end of the second chapter and nope, nope, nope, nope, nope. So much nope. Apparently, Snape was somehow a "sex god" back in his day, heaven alone knows how (must have been the best-kept secret of Slytherin house, and let me tell you, about the only good mental image I'm getting from this right now is the looks on the Marauders' faces if someone managed to convince them it was '''real'), and Darian wants, idek, lessons from him or something because she's been having problems with her housemates despite also using her, uh, wiles on them already...? Because at thirteen she's a bit more mature and just. She asks Snape for lessons and he accepts and I'm pretty sure what I noped out of (with actual flailing arms and horrified whisper-shouts of 'nooooooooo') was a heavy make-out session...? Er, basically, GIANT WARNING for underage and student/teacher. I'm going to scrub my brain now, please. I mean, seriously, if you're going to use that as your plot device, just. Just. Just please have everyone over the age of consent argh. So be warned if you're going to check this out, because I didn't realize it would be this bad and then...well, see above.'' * "My Immortal" - T-M rated, Legendary Badfic. Claimed by Iximaz 5 December 2015. Claim renewed 24 June 2019. * "Partially Kissed Hero" - T-M rated (violence), Legendary Badfic. Claimed by Zingenmir January 4, 2018; claim renewed February 10, 2020. ** Summer before third year Harry has a life changing experience, and a close encounter with a dementor ends with him absorbing the horcrux within him. Features Harry with a backbone. ** This is one of the weirdest fics I have ever seen. It's just. It's. It...It has a TVTropes page, just check that out. Or the sporking over at Das Sporking, which is excellent (and has been going on long enough that I don't remember much before chapter 20, which is great). Just...take a look. It has to be seen to be believed. (Now has a PPC Wiki page, linked above, though at this point the others are more complete.) * "The Real Us" - M rated. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** Everyone "knows" what happened during Harry's seven years at Hogwarts... right? Er... no. Find out the truth about Harry and Hermione. H/Hr Rating for language and mild sexual situations. * "The Rise of the Drackens" - E rated. Claimed by Mirage Fontane January 11, 2019. ** Harry comes into a very unexpected inheritance. He is a creature both rare and very dangerous, a creature that is black listed by the British Ministry. So now he must avoid detection at all costs, whilst choosing his life partners and dealing with impending pregnancy at just sixteen. With danger coming not just from the Ministry but even other creatures, what was he supposed to do? * "Rose's Visit" - M rated. Claimed by Hieronymus Graubart, 29 March, 2015, claim renewed Aug 15, 2018. ** Rose Weasley pays Harry and Hermione an unusual and unexpected visit. a visit that could change their lives. Rated M for language. read a little of the kind of stuff that pops up in my head occasionally. H/Hr ** TheCatfishCaper (Sept. 1, 2011): The Ron-bashing I can almost understand since it happens so much, but Snape? Molly? That's just silly. And punishable. ** Hieronymus Graubart: I am currently using this for a workshop exercise. Depending on the outcome, I may or may not return it to Unclaimed when the workshop is finished. ETA: Still planning to make this my agents' first mission. * "Scarlet Destiny and the Sorcerer's Stone" - Unrated, probably K+ - T. Claimed by Iximaz January 25, 2017. Claim renewed 24 June 2019. ** Hits every single Sue cliché in the book and then some, but doesn't seem like a troll... * "Scarlett Murder" - M rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** This is a tale about Scarlett, daughter of Sirius Black and how her powers, love, and a prophecy may change the outcome of the war. If you like drama, power, romance, secrets, suspense, action and a badass heroine then this story is for you. Books 4-7 ** This story is for you'? Sorry mate, but you're wrong. This story is horrible, poorly written and just plain stupid.'' * "Subjugation" - NC-17 rated. Legendary Badfic! [[NSFB|'''NSFB]]! Claimed by Neshomeh until the end of time, if need be. ** SUMMARY: Severus Snape accuses Albus Dumbledore of rape. Dumbledore claims that it is all a misunderstanding. Who is believed, the Savior or the Turncoat? ** WARNINGS: AU, Very Dark Fic Chapters may contain any of the following - M/M Slash, M/F Slash, Mpreg, M/M Rape, Graphic Violence, Child Sexual Abuse (Non-graphic), Incest, Bondage, Implied Bestiality, Character Death, Cross Dressing, Foul Language. ** The mission will go forward—when all has been prepared. There are honor, pride, sanity, and canon at stake here. For great justice! * "Elysian Potter: The Forgotten Queen" - PG-13 rated. Claimed by Neo Skater pending Permission as of 12/24/19. ** SUMMARY: What if Harry Potter had a twin sister? What if his parents had survived? What if she was forgotten? What if she had the power he knows not? ** If by "the power he knows not" you mean love, then she certainly does not have it. Suefic in which Elysian Lillian Potter replaces half the characters with rich, spoiled snobs, puts Draco in the Leather Pants AGAIN, violates every rule of the universe in order to be more powurrful, and is so aboosed and negllectedd that her mean demeanor and snobbish, smug attitude is perfectly "justified." Well, it ain't justified to me. The Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit * "Arrow In My Heart (Legolas Love Story)" - not rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** What will happen when the Elven daughter of the Lady of the Light, falls for the Elven Prince of Mirkwood? ** Um. Just no. Bad SPaG. (No relief…) Love at first sight. And it's GREEN. The writing is GREEN. And purple. And pink. And other colors. Kill it. Please. * "Blade" - K+ rated. Claimed by Zingenmir (Claim renewed February 10, 2020) ** Laiqualassiel, better known as Ivy, has always loved to fight. But when she joins the fellowship, has she bitten off more than she can chew. let's see sexist pigs, sword fights, a ring, and long walks. IT"S GOT EVERYTHING! ** Warrior-Sue who beats five Ringwraiths at once, and is also the last member of a noncanon species. Only two chapters at the moment, but some real sporking potential here. ** DawnFire's note: It has Grelvish. And role-stealing. And a Sue with a name that I'm pretty sure is a feminized version of Legolas' name in Quenya (with a Sindarin name ending for good measure). One can't really be surprised that it seems to be heading towards Legomance. * Bound - NC-17 rated. Claimed by Mirage Fontane April 22, 2019. ** Mirkwood elves are kept as pleasure slaves. When Aragorn leaves to go on the quest, he takes Legolas with him. When the others discover that Legolas is a slave, they cont Ant Aragorn. To keep them from attacking him, Aragorn gives them permission to play with his elf. ** *sigh* It's ''that ''kind of fic. * "Business at the Prancing Pony" - Restricted Audience rated - NSFW! Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** Sam's account of what really happened at The Prancing Pony * "Claws" - not rated, probably T. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Winter is a shape-shifter. She, in dept to Gandalf, agreed to protect Bilbo and Frodo Baggins in the shape of a black cat. But what happens when Frodo must join the fellowship? Will Winter be able to protect him as she has always done? (Legolas love story) **FINISHED** * "dangers of the heart" - M rated. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** OK 1st of all can I please, please ask you to read my profile before you review my storys it expains about the spelling no flames please ** Pippa's Ghost comments: The author claims to "have Dyslxia" so the spelling and formatting might be forgivable (although she should get a Beta). More bizarrely, she's included Glorfindel and mentions his fight with with the Balrog, so she knows the books, but despite that she still has Aragorn's only child being a daughter who inherits the Choice of the Half-Elven! * "The Dark Rider" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** A young rider falls into middle earth durring the war of the rings. Tenth walker story, legoromance..possibly a MS **''Book girl fan's comment:'' It's a tenth walker fic, and seems very much a Mary Sue, with spelling mistakes and lack of capitalization even in the summary. * "Draconic Supremacy" - T rated. Claim renewed by Neshomeh and hS on June 24, 2019. ** Five years prior the War of Wrath, a modern girl wakes as a young dragon. Ancalagon the Black becomes her father. Smaug, a haughty and possessive jerk-ass of a dragon, is the subject of both her hate and love. Mairon and Scatha are insane. And the alluring, dicey blood of a dragon makes her do things she wouldn't normally do. "The dragon never forgets." SmaugXOC. T/M rating. AU. ** Voyd's notes: She has lavender scales!? NOOOO! Besides which, she's replaced almost all of the dragons from ''The Silmarillion.'' * "The Empty Vessel" - NC-17 rated. Claim renewed by Neshomeh on June 24, 2019. ** A woman discovers her world isn't the only one falling apart. ** And proceeds to wreck Middle-earth so she can have a special destiny that culminates in psychically dictating J.R.R. Tolkien's ideas to him. * "How to Thank You//Legolas Story" - not rated, hopefully K or T. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** And then, he came down the aisle, and I saw him. Tall and lean, he wore a silver tunic and white tights. He was exactly the way I last saw him, solemn and graceful. His golden hair shone as it fell flawlessly down his back to his waist, and his eyes seemed to shine like diamonds. I tried to look as composed as I could when he walked past. And when he did, he turned his head ever so slightly in my direction, and his eyes lit up, his lips curled upwards in a smile which melted my heart in an instant. I dropped my gaze to my hands and waited until I heard Legolas's feet stop until I finally looked up again. ** DawnFire's note: As the summary and title tell you, it's a Legomance. It's also from the Circle. It features a Sue named Lauriel in the Third Age, who's Arwen's sister (younger by two years) but not the twins'--they don't seem to exist. Just after her mother, Lady Celebrain's, death, this ten-year-old Elfling runs off, meets Legolas (unnamed at the time but said to look around her age), nearly drowns, and is saved by said unnamed Elfling. Being Elflings, Legolas of course teaches Lauriel-of-the-Quenya-name to shoot an arrow, because of course Thranduil gave his son a bow for his last Name Day. What's infant/toddler!Legolas doing near Rivendell, you ask? He's shooting at trees because plothole. And so the story continues with the entire War of the Ring skipped over in favor of going straight to the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen. And, er, the coronation of Legolas, as his father is, um, stepping down from the throne. I'm not sure I could make this nonsense up if I tried, it's hilarious. And I'll just leave you with the mental image of Thranduil and Elrond translating their Sindarin and Quenya greetings to each other in parentheses...and Lauriel using modern swear words in her head... * "Make Me Stronger" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Six friends were just wandering down the street, when they "fell down the bunny hole" and ended up in, not Wonderland, but Middle Earth. Aragorn/OC Boromir/OC Legolas/OC Pippin/OC Merry/OC Frodo/OC Rated T for language and some suggestive themes. ** Six self-insert Sues who make everyone OOC and face no dangers in Middle Earth. There's not much more I can say about it. * "Of Half-Bloods and Courtings" and its sequel - T rated; M rated. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** Bilbo has been sort of rejected by Thorin's supposed life long friend for the courtings and it is up to a half-blood to get Thorin and Bilbo back together before it is too late. Eventually Bagginshield and OC and Nori. I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT! ONLY MY OC I OWN! Rating changed to T for cursing later on. * "The queen - (Legolas love story)" - not rated, likely T. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** On their way to Mordor, the fellowship meets a mysterious girl, who is she and what's her background story? * Scarletbow - T rated. Claimed by Mirage Fontane March 9, 2019. ** Arwen had a younger sister, a runaway and a rebel destined never to rule. (movieverse) *complete* ** A flaming Sue who's more or less disowned by Elrond for being blonde (not even making this up), a Legomance, and general Elrond- and Boromir-bashing (Jay and Acacia would have loved this). * "The Silent Girl" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** At the wish of Elrond, a 10th walker joins the Fellowship. Her name is Nikita Siikavirta, and she never speaks, but communicates by writing short messages on cards. Her past is a mystery, and what diffrence will she make? Can she even be thrusted? ** Azrael comments: "Thrusted. Keh keh keh. Off a cliff, perhaps..." * "Since When" - rated T for Tremendous and Terrifying. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** Two girls get a not so pleasant surprise one night. Try finding characters from your favorite movie in you living room. Now these two have to find a way to cope with an Elf, four hobbits, a dwarf, and a king that know nothing about LA. Suck at summaries! * "Spirits Never Die" - T rated. PPCing requested by author. Claimed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** Neveil is a wanderer shrouded in shadow. She meets the hobbits and joins them on their quest, and at the same time seeks to find her purpose in a world she shouldn't exist in. OC Not a MarySue. This is a experiment to see if I can make a good story out of the overdone tenth walker. ** original author Lee's notes: "It's a tenth walker, Maiar, oc who is immortal and was created from Sauron's blood (or something) and it's also a legomance. Something else to mention....I wrote this story. Back in Middle school. Yes I was an angsty teen. At any rate, I really love the PPC stories and I really hate mine so I thought it would be interested to see it be ripped to pieces. :-)" * "Stoneblessed," "Stoneblessed II," "Stoneblessed III" - all T rated (even though the summary for the first story says otherwise). Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** I was no-one special. In fact, I was a background character. Someone who nothing exciting ever happened to, until I was taken by Azog, Azog the Defiler. Dragged across Middle-Earth, falling in love and fighting a mad sorcerer, I should have known, that from then on, my life would never be the same. (Rated M just to be safe) *SEQUEL NOW OUT!* Stoneblessed II ** Sue from the real world is abducted by Orcs who arrive in her bedroom through her mirror. She falls in love with her abductor. First sequel, set 500 years later, has another Sue/Orc romance. Makes a change from all the usual Lust Objects anyway. * "Tale Of Friendship" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Three friends fall into Middle Earth as they are on their way to New Zealand for a long deserved vacation. They are eventually dragged along on an adventure together with 13 dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard but what happens when they fall for certain dwarves? ThorinxOC FilixOC KilixOC I own nothing! Except for the OC's of course :3 * "This is not the Renaissance Festival" - T rated. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** Tiffani and Shea end up in Middle Earth instead of at the Renaissance Festival. The Fellowship of the Ring meets the soul mates. * "Trees and Orcses, Precious" - T rated. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** IT HAS BEEN RAISED FROM THE DEAD! Yeah, so it was originally script, and I reformatted it. Gollum and Treebeard fall in love. Yes, I know I'm strange. * "The Wandering Blue Wizard" - not rated, likely T. Claimed by eatpraylove June 10, 2017. Renewed May 6, 2019. ** Gandalf told the company about the 5 great wizards; Sauroman the white, himself, the 2 blues, and Radagast the brown. He claimed to have forgotten the 2 blue's names, which is true, my name always seems to loose him. Hello, my name is Angelina, the blue witch. I travel with Gandalf the grey. I helped Thorin Oakensheild and the company take back Erebor and slay the dragon. I have been informed that the ring of power has been found, by none other than the famous Bilbo Baggins. So, now I am on my way to Rivendell to discuss the matter. ** eatpraylove's comment: For Eru's sake, if you're going to genderbend one of the Blue Wizards write properly. I probably won't get to this for a while since I have a big multi-part mission in the works, but when I do there will be lots of snark. * "Winter" - not rated, likely T. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Sequel to Claws! ** Winter has rebuilt the realm of shape-shifters, Sauron has been vanquished, everything seems to be going fine... Until the attempt on her life. Percy Jackson * "Lost Shall be Found" - T rated. Claimed by Iximaz January 25, 2017. Claim renewed 24 June 2019. ** Alyssa had it all, a loving family and a happy life. Then everything changes when her so called mother reveals a shocking secret: she is not her mother, instead she found her on the street when she was five years old. What Alyssa doesn't know is that she is really the long lost goddess Antheia. Now she must go on a journey with her "brother" Percy trying to figure out her past. ** Yeah, this one is an absolute doozy. Consider this claim to extend for a few years, since I plan on tackling this as part of a character arc in the future. * "Moon Daughter" - T rated. Claimed by Iximaz January 15, 2015. Claim renewed 24 June 2019. ** Flavia a beautiful demigod was in love with Luke but now she discovers she is the only daughter of Artemis in Camp Half Blood! And she must go on a quest to find Artemis so she can be and hunteress, because she can't stay at Camp Half Blood any longer because she is bullied by Annbeth and the other deimgods and Chiron says the prophecy says she must leave before more people die! ** I'm fairly certain this is a troll, since it's basically ''My Immortal: Percy Jackson style. Everyone is thrown wildly OOC, and the Sue is a daughter of Artemis. Need I say more?'' * "Son of Chaos Book One" - M rated. Claimed by Storme Hawk (renewed January 14, 2015, and re- renewed as Novastorme August 15th 2018.) ** Perseus has lost it all. Olympus has turned against him, Annabeth has dumped him and he has lost his family. In his last few minutes of life, Percy is visited by a mysterious figure, who gives him a chance to re-do everything, but this time not as a Son of Poseidon, but as a Son of Chaos. Percy/Thalia Pairing. * "Lost" - T rated. Claimed by Mattman The Comet (February 26, 2019) ** You're all teens' right. Most of you must know how it feels like to like someone, to have a crush on someone, to feel that bitter sweet feeling known to us all as love. But how many of you have felt betrayal, how many of you have felt the sharp pain that stings your heart, how many of you have felt your heart break to a million pieces and how many of you have your world turned upsi ** This one has it all: Percabeth Breakup, the cursed Pertemis rebound, and immortal Demigods! Oh Joy. Pride and Prejudice * What if Mr Darcy refused to take no for an answer? - Rated M. Claimed by Mirage Fontane on March 5, 2019. ** What if Mr Darcy refused to take no for an answer? What if he didn't storm out after Lizzy refused his first proposal but stayed to try and convince her through pleasurable means? Warning - dubious consent/non con. Mature. Complete! Television Doctor Who/Torchwood * "DOCTOR WHO AND THE VAMPIRESSS" - K rated. Claimed by Zingenmir (Claim renewed February 10, 2020) ** CAN THE DOCTOR KILL THE VAMPIRES IN TIME? ** So basically, hello trollfic! Which, coincidentally, is perfect for something I'd like to write now. Thanks for reporting it, 99Hedgehog... My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * "Pattycakes," Part 1, Part 2 - not rated, though possibly a T or M. NSFW. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Fluttershy drugs Rainbow Dash and forces her to act like an infant for a full afternoon, somehow breaking Dash's mind in the process, to the point where she actually gains the mentality of an infant. ** Later in Part 2, Scootaloo tries to find out where her mentor went, which leads to the revelation that the entire town is in on Fluttershy's twisted game. Scootaloo is forced to endure a series of tests that Jigsaw could have made, and (depending on the ending you choose) either winds up becoming Fluttershy's assistant, or falling victim to the same drug that has Rainbow Dash acting like a toddler. ** The entire town is OOC. THE. ENTIRE. TOWN. Everyone that lives in Ponyville has been affected by this travesty on some level, from sharing False!Fluttershy's "age play" kink (everyone, despite this being a kids' show with no indication of any sexual content whatsoever) to '''actively helping False!Fluttershy in preparing the foalmula.' (Twilight Sparkle supplied her alchemy set, and Zecora produced the necessary herbs to make the foalmula) Either False!Fluttershy's a seriously powerful Sue, or the agents assigned to this fic will have a lot of exorcising to do. Bring backup in either case. And Bleeproducts.'' * "Royal Bloodbath" - "Explicit," NSFW. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Blueblood attempts to chase his Beloved rarity, and gets even more than he bargained for. So do the Royal guards, Sweetie Belle, and Rarity herself. Then Pinkie Pie and Twilight Get involved, and stuff goes down, and gets... bloodY! Revenge tastes sweet, especially when it splatters! Warning: Features Rape, Gore, Death, Violence, Underage, Sex, Torture AND Profanity. Every Warning! WOOOHOOOO! ** Another one of my roommate KAM's old MLP:FiM fics, this one a more obvious trollfic. Proceed with caution- he does mean EVERY warning. * "shine in the world of Equestria" and its remake - both K rated. Claimed by eatpraylove August 19, 2018. ** A human name Shine and somehow she in the world of Equestria. Her whole life changes in just one day. Also she meets three ponies Starlight, Lillian and Rose. Shine, Rose and Starlight made a group together (Ch.8) and Lillian wants Shine to be her only friend. ** this is a remake of Shine in the world of Equestria mostly the same but no Flash Sentry if you hate Flash you can still read this Shine just want to be a normal girl but its a bit different she in a bit different world now can she ever get of this world? find out! It's kinda mostly oc in the story ** As far as I can tell, "human" refers to the ''Equestria Girls-verse humans and the story is worse than the technical writing. Special mention goes to the "remake," which has the Sue singing the Hatsune Miku song "World Is Mine." No, I am not kidding.'' * "Sweet Apple Massacre" - EXTREMELY NSFW, NSFB!!! Claimed by SkarmorySilver. Claim renewed on June 24, 2019. ** I remember reading in a previous PPC mission that this fic was un-missionable due to glorifying violence, but I think there's some story potential to be had in this one, personally. At the very least, it'll be satisfying to dispose of the replacement of Big Mac, and 'somebody' has to kill this abomination anyway! South Park * "The Siren" (Also posted here) - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** Siren is Mysterion's new partner and the newest member of Coon and Friends. But what will happen when something threatens both her and Mysterion's very duty to protect the city and the Earth? ** Mary Sues abound, since the author included EVERY OC suggested. Star Trek * "Star Trek: The Epic Journey" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** A brave captain and his crew must go into Romulant space to investigate a planet but do they have to fight romulants as well? ** Jack Russel was already killed by Cyba Zero and Eagrus Khan in another fic, and he makes most of the same errors here; however, this one is special because of a ship of recruitable bits and every possible misspelling of "Romulan." * "THE NEW GIRL on Voyager" - K+ rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** A beutiful American teen appears on Voyager and all of the boys on the ship falls in love. She need to go back home. ** Terrible spelling, a Mary Sue and causing massive OOC to boot. The Walking Dead * "The Walking Dead Reprisal" - M rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** The world she knew was gone. Keiko Watanabe, forced on her own by the death of her family, is out to seek her only surviving friend, and those responsible for the virus. Smart, skilled, manipulative, and dangerous, she goes through her new life doing whatever it takes to survive. ** The story goes with the show. Starting around the "Save the Last One" episode and goes from there. ** Dark Brother 16's note: Here is a classic example of a Mary Sue embedded in the zombie epic The Walking Dead. She is from Japan, she wields an exotic Sword of Sueness, she has a pair of wolf companions, she has a traumatic past which is ratcheted down in intensity, and she romances Daryl Dixon. It's almost as if she was made with the PPC in mind! Tom and Jerry * "Instinct" - M rated. Claimed by Mirage Fontane August 26, 2019. ** There are too little stories about Tom and Jerry somehow turn into humans and have some hot slashy time. This time it has something to do with an irritated goddess. Rating's there for a reason. ** Skater's note: I haven't even read the fic past the first few paragraphs and I can already tell it's bad. It opens with a Deus ex Machina that's blatantly for the purpose of getting to the hawt slashey tiem EKCS DEE. And they're CARTOON CHARACTERS. '''KIDS'' CARTOON CHARACTERS. What is humanity?'' ** Neo Skater's Note: Okay, I have to admit that I reported this fic out of spite. However, it still stands that there is no canonical reason Tom and Jerry would do the nasty, and the plot's a Deus (S)ex Machina anyway. ** Mirage's Note: My agents are going to need so. Much. Bleepka. After this. X-Men: Evolution * "Too Much" - K+ rated. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** We all know Kurt was experimented on, but who says he was the only one? I do not own the series. Video Games Borderlands * "https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12518886/1/A-Thousand-Cuts "- T-rated. Claimed by Crazy Minh (permission unsubmitted) as of 23rd April 2019. ** poppy is a siren vault hunter who fights bandits and hyperion, but when she is caught in a love triangle between the vault hunters she has to make an epic choise... no bad reviews please ** Crazy Minh's note: This story is a really, really bad Mary Sue story which I have previously MST'd on the Library of the Damned, here --> ''https://literarytravesty.wordpress.com/2019/02/04/a-thousand-cuts-oneshot/. ''I'm claiming it preemptively for when I apply for permission at some point in the future. In terms of this story, it features a Sue called Poppy (or alternatively Poopy) who makes four of the canon Vault Hunters fall in love with her; is a Siren despite that being the rarest of rare traits in the Borderlands universe; and who messes with the characterizations of pretty much all the canon characters featured in the fic. '' ''The Elder Scrolls * "Return of the Brotherhood" - T rated. Claimed by DeathsHeadMoth (Permission pending as of 4/18/18). ** When the Dark Brotherhood falls on hard times, their numbers dwindling, new members must be found to restore this once powerful group of assassins to their true former glory. Now Accepting OCs, please no Dragonborns! Currently on temporary hiatus of unknown length. ** Dark Brother 16's note: This story consists of a single Mary Sue who, naturally, turns canon characters into bit characters, and even attracts more Sues and Stus. This mission will likely involve scrutinizing each and every OC, if for no other reason than necessity. Final Fantasy * "Phantom Dreams" - M rated. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** Seifer comes back to Garden but isn't the same man he was, Squall helps him find the new him and selphie interferes Anal,Angst,Bi,Bond,H/C,HJ,Language,M/M,Oral,Toys,Violence,WIP,Yaoi Fire Emblem * "Changing Fate" - Rated T. Claimed by SilverStorm0 March 25, 2019. ** The brilliant amnesiac Robin is found unconscious by a small group calling themselves ‘Shepherds’, and unbeknownst to Robin, this one event will be the starting point for an adventure unlike ever she could have had before. But during her travels she will be forced to make decisions that hold the fate of the future in balance. DEAD This was my first attempt at fics and it shows. ** SilverStorm0's note: While not particularly egregious in its offenses, this is one of my own and I want to watch it burn (preferably by my own hand). * "Futanari Goddess" - Rated explicit, NSFW, NSFB. 'Claimed by leafeyes October 20 2018. ** After the death of the men, Robin is forced to change her remaining soldiers to save the world. So with help from Anna and Tharja she'll set out to save the future. After she succeeds she gains a power she never imagined. Contains Futanari and Lemons Formerly known as The Futanari Tactician. Repost of mt FF.net story ** ''Incest, pedophilia, trans fetishization, impossible anatomy, terrible writing, this fic has it all! * "The Fires of Sibling Love" - Rated M (more like X), '''NSFW, NSFB. Claimed by leafeyes February 16 2019. ** RD: The flames of passion burn ever brightly here, where incest reigns supreme. Enter at your own risk! ** This fic has been described as an "actual abomination", "most messed up fanfic I've seen" and other extreme descriptions even 10 years after it released. It's easily the most infamous badfic in the fandom. Halo * "Story of My Life" - T rated. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** The name is Annabelle Lucas. I am the first daughter of the United States of America and my dad mysteriously dies. He signed a treaty with the aliens that just tried to kill the human race. Theres a bunch of rumors going around and I keep access my dad's documents because it's classified whats a girl to do? * "Halo: The True Meaning of Christmas" - T rated, although even that is overstating things. Claimed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** The Arbiter and the Elites experience Christmas for the first time. Arbiter and Miranda pairing. This fanfic was co-written with Doctor Anthony. Read and Review. From us both we wish you a very Merry Christmas. Hyperdimension Neptunia * "I'll be There for You" - M rated. Claimed by SomeRandomPersonAccount on 7th July 2019; Permission is pending. ** Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the Plots. You are 15 years old who are proffesionals on almost every game you played, But one day you life changed when you meet one of your favorite character of the game. ** SomeRandomPersonAccount's note: There was a chapter 11, but it got deleted. Also, this fic is extremely difficult to read. There is a lot of poor English and the plot is nonsensical, plus a lot of uncanon locations. Ace Attorney * "Foolish Revelations" - T rated. Claimed by Neo Skater on July 7th, 2019, pending Permission. ** When Franziska von Karma takes another case against Phoenix Wright, nobody knows who will prevail. Rated for future chapters. Spoilers for JFA case 4. FranziskaxPhoenix. ** Franziska is severely OOC, especially near the end. The author wastes an entire murder case just to "get rid of" Franziska's desire for revenge, even though at the end of JFA, her mental state was miles from "revenge," which you would know if you played the games, and winning a case is not justification for suddenly developing feelings for Phoenix. Not only that, but the writing is confusing and lacks adequate description. It's hard to put into words, but it's easy to identify the problem, especially if you play the games. Also, Phoenix has a healing factor, apparently. Thank God this thing's only three chapters. Pokémon * "Latias' Journey" - M rated. NSFW/NSFB! Claimed by SkarmorySilver, April 28, 2015. Claim renewed on June 24, 2019. ** With her home destroyed, Latias sets out on a journey to protect herself from the mysterious Ghost King. On the way, she encounters new friends and adventures, and wonders if perhaps the one who destroyed her city is really all that he seems. ** SkarmorySilver's note: Ho. Lee. Flock. This fic consists of 67 chapters of content described by TV Tropes as "absurdly long, surreal, bizarre to extremes ...and really, really dark, squicky, messy, and all kinds of disturbing." This is gonna take a lot of preparation and a week's worth of Bleeprin, in no small part because the Sue of this fic is probably gonna have to be brought down by at least five agents working together. * "A twist of fate" - T rated. Claimed by eatpraylove March 19, 2017. Claim renewed August 19, 2018. ** Funny how one little twsit of fate can change your life forever, weather for better or worse. This is the tale of Nynx, she's a rainbow elemental, though her main element is ice, and considered the daughter of articunto. She was living happily in the forest with her brothers, up until they caught the eye of a rouge organization that is. Follow her and others through this tale. ** eatpraylove's comment: Rainbow elementals? Red/makeup organizations? '''A (mini-)legendary having children, and Sue children at that? '''This isn't Pokémon anymore, and now I'm angry. '' * All of DeviantArt user star-byte's old shames - M rated for blood and gore. Claimed by Neo Skater pending Permission May 29th, 2019. ** ''Most of them are quite bad. For the ones that are, expect gratuitous blood and gore, protagonists that are simply Too Dumb To Live, and generic creepypasta schlock. Therefore, it may come as a surprise that some of this came before ''Sonic.exe. No one took notice, though. She did give us general permission to read them "for laughs," and it's not like the agents would have any reason to attack her with the warning given at the top of every fic. I want to do something special with this.'' * "A Pokemon Trainer's Encounters With Pokemon Chffl" - Explicit. NSFW/NSFB. Claimed by SilverStorm0 May 5, 2019. ** The Pokemon trainer Selkie shpxs a Goodra, a Kirlia, a Gardevoir and a Meloetta. ** Silv's notes: This fic was so NSFW that I had to censor the title and summary, and that doesn't even begin to scratch the surface of how bad this is. It may imply that Pokémon are sentient, sapient beings, but they aren't treated like it. And that, more than anything, is making my blood boil. Theater Shakespeare * "An Enigma of Ye Minds" - T rated. NSFW language. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** Shakespeare decides to write a play while he is drunk. Just a bunch of stupid OC's. Disclaimer: Everything, owned by someone else, is not owned by me. ** Incomprehensible plotless nonsense with multiple F-words and terrible SPaG. Even when drunk, Shakespeare could still write better than this. (Note: Written in second-person informal singular, so the mission will require a custom "thou" crash dummy.) * "Moor's Legend" - K+ rated. Claim renewed by doctorlit June 24, 2019. ** Othello is a wolf named Moor out to win the heart of the one he loves. A friend will become his enemy. A Wolfspearian tail to enjoy. more chapters soon. Category:Lists Category:Badfic